The fourth Elric sibling
by Akiko Elric
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so be nice. Postmovie. I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist just the ones I made up. Envy is alive and is in his real body now. Hoenheim and Alfons never died and neither did alter Ed. May have some Elricest.
1. The fourth Elric sibling appears

**Ami's and Rikki's FMA Ficlet Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, and things of FMA! Just the made-ups.**

**FlashBack: A little baby of only two hours was taken from her home after her mother ordered it. "I can't take care of her because of my illness. Please forgive me Phoenix." The woman said. She was glad her two sons were asleep so she could tell them that it was a miscarriage because of the illness. Only Winry's grandmother would know. End FlashBack **

**Present time Normal point of view: A blond young man cursed as he got cut yet again in a fight. His younger brother scolded him, " Ed! Be careful!" The man, Edward Elric, answered angrily " I know, Al! I know!" and muttered something about nosy little brothers. The person they were fighting noticed his opponent was distracted and decided to play dirty by attacking while the opponent was distracted. "Ed! Watch out!" Al yelled.Al clapped his hands and alchemic energy crackled around Al'shandsthen theman they were fighting fell to the ground. " Thanks, Al." Ed replied. A young girl of exactly eight years watched them from a distance. Those boys look like the boys in mommy's picture! Al noticed the girl and said, "Hey you!" The girl thought Oh great! They saw me. Who knows if they'll believe me! Ed looked in the direction Al was pointing to and saw the little girl standing there with a scared look on her face. "Hey! We aren't going to hurt you! Come over here." Ed called. The little girl slowly moved towards them and stopped five feet from them. They couldn't see her face because she was looking at the ground and her hair was covering her face. Ed and Al looked at each other and then Al said very calmly, "Hey, what's the matter? Ifyour afraid, Wearen't going tohurt you, you know." The girl looked up and nodded she was still wary of Ed though. She jumped when Ed asked what her name was. "Phoenix." She said she was not going to give her last name unless they asked. "Last name?" Ed said in a bored voice. "………elric" she muttered. "What? Phoenix Elric? B-but mom said the baby died in a miscarriage! Are you positive that is your name!" Ed asked with an unreadable expression. "……Y-y-yes." Phoenix stuttered. I knew this would happen! Phoenix's eyes were hazed and Al asked, "You ok?" She looked up and said, "Um, uh yeah! I think. You believe me right?" Ed and Al said "NO." "Yep!" Phoenix was sad about Ed's answer so she said, "Ask Pinako! She'll tell you who I am." Ed said "Fine. We need to visit Winry anyway." And he showed her the poor condition of his auto-mail. "You are soooo dead!" Phoenix giggled. Ed said "..." Al laughed and Ed gave him a do-not-laugh-or-you-will-be-dead-too glare. Al looked pale. Phoenix looked confused and said "Well? I really want to get going, like NOW!" Ed and Al yelped when she yelled. Phoenix gave a big sweet, sugary smile and said "Can we puh-lease go now?" They got on the train to Resembool. It was going to be a LONG three hours to their destination! Five minutes later: "Are we there yet?" "No!" "…Are we there YET?" "No!" "…Are we there YET?" "NO! So shut up!" People sweat-dropped as wailing was heard and a mew? "Al! Do you have a cat hidden somewhere!" "NO." Phoenix panicked, would Ed make her get rid of Mouse? She bought her, rescued her! "I have a cat! And I got her from the animal shelter so I own her! See." A small eight week old kitten was in her lap looking very confused as to why it was bumpy and she couldn't move. Al said "Awww, what's her name?" "Mouse." "What? Mouse?" "Yes! I named her myself!" "O…K! Cute name." "THANK YOU!" Al was in a death grip/hug. Ed said "I think I'm gonna hurl." "WHAT'D YOU SAY SHRIMP!" Phoenix said angrily. "SHRIMP! I'LL GIVE YA SHRIMP! I'LL POUND YOUR SCRAWNY A$$ INTO THE GR-" "ED! LANGUAGE!" "Ow! Sorry al." Phoenix was bawling her eyes out. **

"**Idiot! She's only eight! Sorry about him Phoenix, hey Ed lets switch seats so you and Phoenix don't have to sit next to each other?" "Yes THANK YOU AL!" "Fine with me! I'm tired. And hungry and thirsty." "SHUT UP YOU CAN EAT AND DRINK AND SLEEP WHEN WE GET TO WINRY'S!" more crying was heard. "Phoenix please stop, Ed apologize." "NO SHE DISERVES TO GET YELLED AT!" even more crying is heard. "ED!" "FINE! I… apologize." "…..not accepted." "WHAT!" "Phoenix, please accept." "NO!" "Phoenix!" "Fine…accepted." "Humph…" "YOU'RE IMMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU I ACCEPT YOUR STUPID APOLIGY AND YOU ACT LIKE A JACK-""PHOENIX!" "Hmph" "You know, your just as stubborn as Ed, phoenix." "WHAT! I AM NOT!" "Of course your not I'm the most stubborn." Ed says proudly. "You are not, I AM" "Oh boy, here they go again." Al mutters. Ed and Phoenix don't hear cause they're to busy yelling at each other. That's how the rest of the ride went. Al ended up with a major headache.**

**As Ed, Al, and Phoenix arrived at Winry's, Pinako saw them and just about bursts into hysterics as she saw Ed yelling and screaming at Phoenix. "So I see you met yourbaby sister." "So it is true…DAMN IT!" "ED, don't curse in front of children!" "She curses on her own. She called me a Jack-ass!" "Did not. I wasn't allowed to finish so I just called you a Jack!" Winry comes out of the house with major Armstrong, Rose, and Colonel Mustang. " Well well, looks like the midget finally got here." "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" "Mustang be nice he just got back." "How's Lt. Hawkeye?" "…." "SHE'S GONNA HAVE A BABY, RIGHT PAPA MUSTANG!" "…Shut…Up…" "Don't tell Winry to shut up or I'll-" You'll what? How can you do anything at that height?" "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" They got into a fight while everyone else decided to head inside. "Al, who's Hawkeye?" "Mustang's girl" "You mean his daughter?" "No, his wife." "Mustangs married." "Yep" "But, he's so OLD!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" Mustang had just walked in. "Well, at least she's good for one thing…HAHAHAHAHA!" Ed continued laughing as mustang got angrier and angrier. Finally Mustang hit Ed upside the head. Then Phoenix bit Roy. "OWWWW! Why'd you bite me?" "You hit my brother. Only I and Winry can hit him" "Okaaayy. Then could you bite him?" "………no…" "Why?" "I hate ya." "Why?" "I don't know." "…" They just stared at each other until Ed hit Roy with the auto-mail arm. "ED!" Winry then hit ed with of course her wrench. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" phoenix fell over laughing. **


	2. Ed and Al have twins!

Am's and Rikki's FMA ficlet chapter two

I do NOT own the characters of FMA. Just the made ups.

Phoenix wailed as Ed hit her on the head. Winry hit Ed with the wrench. "Owwww! Damnit Winry what was that for!" "Stop hitting your sister, Ed." "No, why should I?" "Ow!" "Ha ha! Ed is funny!" "Fine I'll apologize Winry, and I'm sorry about your auto-mail too. But it ain't my fault! That guy broke it! But he's probably dead." "Your lucky I'm glad your back or you would have a serious headache." Ed flinched. "Ed, are you ok?" Damn she is so worried and I hit her. "Yeah. You hungry? You were complaining before we got here." "YEAH!" Al said "What do you want?" "I don't know." "Come here, Phoenix. Let's see what we have ok? I can make you something alright?" "Ok Winry!" Ed and Al said hello to every one that was in the room. "Hey, where's Hawkeye?" "Come here, she was just too tired to come down and see you. If you two want you can say hello." "I want to come too!" "Ok, Phoenix, I'm sure she'd want to meet you." "Yay! Is she nice?" "Yes." "How long until she has the baby!" "Two more months." "Oh, wow." Al chuckled. "Why are you laughing? Did I say something wrong?" "No, your just too damn cute is all." "Hang on, I have to see if she's awake." "Ok." In the room Mustang and Riza are sharing: "You have visitors, Riza." "Who?" "Edward and Alphonse. And they have a little sister who wanted to meet you as well." "Oh, ok." "You three can come in now." "Hello, Hawkeye." "Hi, Ed. Please just call me Riza." "Hi, Riza! I'm Phoenix." "Well, isn't she adorable." "Ha ha! Thanks!" "Are you gonna have a boy or a girl?" "I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." "Wow!" "Breakfast's ready, Phoenix!" "Oh, I gotta go, bye!" "We have to go too." In the kitchen: "I've never seen a child eat that quickly in my entire life!" "Sorry, I'm starving! The pancakes are delicious! Thanks." "You're welcome. Slow down you could choke." "She is right." "Oh, hello. You are?" "I'm Rose. Your Ed's little sister, right?" "Oh, hi Rose. That is a very pretty name!" "I'm Phoenix. I have a sister, don't tell Ed." "Oh, what's her name?" "Well, two sisters. One is Al's age, the other is Ed's age. Their names are, Lucinda Elric and Akiko Elric." "Lucinda is Al's age, Akiko is Ed's age!" "Ed and Al have twin sisters! Wow!" "I'm done and I drank my milk too. I think milk tastes yummy with pancakes!" "Where'd Ed and Al go?" "Outside." "Ok, I'll go get them." "Phoenix! Wait!" "Ed! Al! Guess what!" Ed and Al stopped sparring when they heard Phoenix start crying. "Al, I don't think she knows what is going on." "Phoenix! It's ok! We weren't trying to hurt each other!"


	3. Old friends, New siblings

Ami's and Rikki's FMA ficlet chapter three

sigh Again I absolutely do NOT own anything from FMA Hiromu Arakawa-san does. I only own the made up characters!

Phoenix nodded, she was still crying. "O-ok." "It's alright, shhh.

I think you need to go to bed, ok?" "Ok." "We need to go to Central for a little while, if you are asleep when we get back, we'll have a surprise for you, ok?" :Ok, um, I have two friends I want to come over, could you pick them up, please? Their names are Lucinda and Akiko. They are staying with two boys named Russel and Fletcher, near the military building." "I know where your talking about. We'll pick them up, ok?" "Ok, tell them Phoenix sent you." "Will do, now go to bed." "Ok!" In the living room: "Winry, where do I sleep?" "Come on, follow me." Upstairs: "I sleep alone? Ed and Al are going to get Akiko and Lucinda, so can they sleep in here too?" "Sure! How tall are they?" "I dunno, I have not seen them in awhile." "Oh, letters huh?" "Yep. Good night!" "Good night" "Um, I don't have any pajamas or spare clothes." "Oh, you can borrow some of mine from when I was eight." Thanks, I'll look at the clothes tomorrow, tonight I just need pajamas." "Here, how are these?" "Great! Do you have any pajama bottoms?" "Here, I'll get you a set that is for boys, but I got them any way because it gets cold in winter, here." "Thanks." Phoenix slipped into the black pajama bottoms that had blue dragons on them and a black tank top that was kind of loose. She clapped her hands and fitted them. "That's better." Phoenix fell asleep instantly. Tringham residence: "I'll get it!" "Oh, who are you?" "I'm Ed, and this is Al. Phoenix said to come here to pick up two girls named Lucinda and Akiko." "Oh, well I'm Lucinda! Akiko, Russel, Fletcher! Guests!" "Who!" "Some people named Ed and Al!" "Let them in you dolt." "I was Lucy, grouch." "Am not a grouch, I'm just different!" "Lucy, Kai, stop it!" "Ok, sorry Russel." "Tch, whatever." "Hi Ed!" "…" "Oh, come on! I said sorry, didn't I? Besides you ARE taller than me now." "Yeah, you got that right!" "Al's here?" "Yes, he's right here." "You guys did it! That's great! Hey, Al I wanna show you something cool me an d Lucy are working on!" Ok, sorry Ed, you are on your own." Russel and Fletcher's lab: "Oh, wow that is cool! How'd you do that?" "A little alchemy boosted it's growth." "Ah, I see." "Ed doesn't look happy, you guys should go. Oh, where do you live? Maybe I can visit." "Resembool, just ask where Rockbell's Auto-mail shop is, that's where we're staying. Oh, we have a little sister. Her name is Phoenix." "Oh, what's she like?" "Adorable, you'd love her."


	4. Shopping for clothes

Ami's and Rikki's FMA ficlet

I do not own FMA, just the characters I thought up.

"Oh, she sounds nice!" "Yeah, you know Mustang, The Flame Alchemist?" "Yeah." "She bit him." "She what! When, hahaha! That had to be funny." "Oh, yeah, it was a scream! Hahaha! Well, we better go now, bye." "Bye, oh hey, Al wait a second." "Yeah, what is it?" "Here, I think your little sister might like these. They are Cosmos flowers, or Fall Cherry Blossoms. I'm really sure she'd like them." "Thanks, I'm sure she will!" "Ok, well bye." "Bye, Al." "Ed! We can go now!" "Wait! We have to get our things." "Hurry!" "Tch, fine." "I'll get it, ok Lucy?" "Fine with me." "So, why do you have auyo-mail Ed?" "How the hell did you know!" "I read minds." "Uh, um, sure." "Al, Ed, don't worry, I'm not gonna blab your secrets to the world. I mean, I'm not that horrible! I mean it, my lips are sealed." "Ed, stop thinking, Oh, man this is awful." "You too!" "Uh-huh. Sorry. My lips are sealed too!" "Promise." "Promise!" "You two are creepy." "We try. Ha Ha!" "Ugh, lets just hurry and leave." "Ok!" "Fine." In Resembool midnight: "Aww, man! I'm tired!" "Shhh! Akiko, People are trying to sleep." "So? It ain't my fault if they wake up!" Winry's house: "You took quite awhile. What were you doing?" "Catching up with the Tringham brothers, you remember, I told you about them?" "Oh yeah. Hey, who gets those, Phoenix?" "Yep, it's her surprise!" "Oh, wow, she'll like those." "Yeah, the younger brother, Fletcher and Lucinda here made them." "Heh, yeah we usede alchemy to boost their growth." "Hmm, nice work." "Thank you Ed." Morning: "Ed! Al! Hello? Where are you guys?" "Outside, sparring. So don't freak out again, ok?" "I won't! Oh, I got to change first!" "Come on, I have some clothes for you, we'll go get you clothes after you change, they'll be at that for hours. I only have dresses, unless you want to wear that and some sandals?" "Sure! I fitted the shirt with alchemy." "Oh, I see." "Let's go!"


	5. Sibling rivalry!

Ami's and Rikki's FMA ficlet chapter 5

I don't own FMA, just the made ups.

"Ooh! I like this." Phoenix looked at her reflection with a grin. She had a ninja style dress that was crimson red and had a black dragon printed on it and had a dragon clasp at the neck and was short sleeved and had mesh at the neck and sleeves, she also had black lace up boots, and she found black mesh/leather gloves that were fingerless with dragons on them, she asked the clerk to put her circle on them it took 5 minutes. She also got several other outfits and was allowed to wear a pair of black pants, a crimson ninja top with mesh and a dragon, the black boots, and her gloves out of the store. "Thank you!" Phoenix called to the clerk who waved. Phoenix bolted back to Winry's. "ED! AL! Look at my new outfit!" Phoenix yanked the boots off, set them on the porch and ran around back yelling for Ed and Al. "Ed, Al!" She tackled Ed and Al. "Whoa, slow down kiddo." "Look! Look!" "Wow, nice taste." "Thank you, I picked my new clothes out all by my self." "Wow, all by your self? Winry actually let you?" "Ed, why are you wearing those clothes?" "Oh, well because I feel like it." "Oh, ok I was just wondering. Oh! Winry might be making lunch! Are you guy's hungry? 'Cause I am!" "Yea, I guess so." "Come on then!" "Wait! Hey pipsqueak wait up!" "What did you call me? I'm telling Winry, and Rose too!" "Fine! I take it back. Tch." "Ed, you just don't want Rose mad at you, because you really lo" "Shut up! I do not!" "You do too! Your face is red." "Shut up." "Ed you are so in love with her." "…am not…" "Are too." "…" Ed punched Al. "Hey!" "WINRY! ED JUST PUNCHED ME!" "Ed flinched. "Heh heh heh, Al please, I'm sorry! Al! Oh, man." "Shut up Ed. That hurt." "Al, oh great, c'mon Al. Please? I'll owe you one, again. Just punch me, ok?" "Why? Winry'd be upset." "Al! I'm your brother, please? If you don't remember, I'm the reason you got your body back." "And the reason I lost it in the first place." "…I hate you…" "Ugh, fine. You're such a baby." Al punched Ed back. "Ow! Thanks, I guess." "What did Ed do again?" "Never mind, I got him back, so it's ok now." "Fine. Your cleaning the dishes, both of you." "Ok, Winry."


	6. Kai and Lucy's secret unveiled!

"What happened! Ed! Al! Are you ok!" "I'm fine, but Ed sure isn't." "O…ok." "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Ed, he punched me. Can I have an ice-pack please?" "Oh! Sure! Here you go." "Can I have one too, please? I'm sorry I hit you, Al, ok?" "…" "Here, Ed. I think he's pissed off." "Phoenix! Who'd you here that from!" "Me." "Hi Kai." "Hey, whaddya doin' kiddo?" "Making a salad! And I'm talking to my brothers!" "Ah, I see. So shrimp, how did you get that bruise? Winry, perhaps?" "No, I gave him the bruise, Akiko." "That's Kai to you. Remember it." "sigh" "What?" "You do know that Akiko is a pretty name, right?" "Ugh, I'm gonna puke."

"Hnn." "'S'matter?" "You." "Awww, sorry, kiddo, but I got to go see someone special!" "Boyfriend?" "Uh-huh!" "Ugh, gross!" "Oh! Kai wait! Get Lucy." "Why?" "Just get her! Puh-lease?" "Fine. ugh." "Thank you!" "You called, Phoenix?" "Ed, Al, I need to tell you something." "Ok." "Great, what is it?" "Um, well, Akiko and Lucinda, are…well they're my…" "We're her older sisters." "WHAT!" "Ed! Calm down." "Ok, fine. How old are you two?" "I'm 18." Lucy said. "And I'm 17." "Al's 17 too. And I'm 18." "Wait…th…then you're our twins!" "Afraid so."


End file.
